The Light will always reach us
by imperfect.apprentice
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella returns to Hogwarts as her true self but who was she really ? And why did she come to Forks ? She returns to Hogwarts and starts her sixth year and if you want to know what happens after this? Figure it out by reading and satisfying your curiousity... :-P
1. Chapter 1 : The Chosen Ones marked

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own HP or twilight **

**Chapter:1 The Starting**

The Prophecy:

Two will be born on,

The seventh and eighth month of the year

For they shall be marked,

And will be equals to the dark lord

One from the Dark side,

One from the Light side will unite

To decide the fate of the world...

Flashback:Before 15 years

It was a late evening and a very dark halloween night in Godric's hollow when a man who was very much snake-like,came walking up the steps to the Potter's. This man whose very name strikes fear in the hearts of people was cruel beyond belief. The witches and wizards don't even utter his name. they refer to him as You-Know-Who / He-who-must-not-be-named. His name was Lord Voldemort.

With a wave of his wand and a burst of light the door of the Potter's was unlocked. He pushed it wide open to reveal a kitchen. Then there was a yell!..

'Lily run! Take Harry and Kiara and just run' cried James Potter to his wife . 'He's here..I'll holds him off !'

Lily ran up the stairs her hair flying behind her as she saw a blinding flash of green light. She threw herself in front of the two kids as soon as she entered the nursery. Lily begged him not to kill them. After another flash of green he mercilessly turned towards the two one year olds who were now awake and were crying silent.'Now it's your turn to die' he said gleefully turning his wand towards hand and he flicked his wand and sai. 'Avada Kedavra' and then a flash of light engulfs his body and he disappeared.

BANG

The house exploded after he disappeared and in the explosion leaving 2 babies behind in the rubble. If you looked closely at both the children you would have noticed that the boy had a lightning bolt scar on the left side of his forehead. And the girl had the same scar on the right side of her neck.

That night those two Harry James Potter and Kiara Artemis LeStrange became the Children-Who-Lived or the Boy-Who-lived and Girl-Who-lived... But they both did not discover or know who they were...Until now...


	2. Chapter 2 : Guess who I am?

An:Only the starting of chapter 2's credit goes to Author : Daehnerys. By the way guys thanks for the reviews,follows and please more reviews more reviews….

SONG for this chapter : Magic - Selena Gomez

Chapter:2

PRESENT:

I was laying on my bed and I was replaying whatever had happened since the past 4 months. Then I got up and faced the mirror. As I looked into the mirror it's weird how different I looked because honestly I couldn't recognise myself. It's funny how everybody saw me as Bella Swan,an ordinary teenage girl with long mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes and lets not forget the unnaturally pale skin.

My real appearence and form however is completely different. I'M A WITCH.I'm anything but Ordinary...

My name is Kiara LeStrange or technically Swan. The daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange and Rudolphus LeStrange. The adopted daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. So basically to look like Charlie's daughter I changed my appearance to the one and only fake Bella Swan. I am a metamorphagus. I have been in hiding since the ending of my 5th year when my uncle was killed by my own MOTHER.*Sneering in disgust thinking about it*. As Dumbledore thought that it was not safe for me to stay at Hogwarts I came to Forks to live and spend time with Charlie. That's when I met Edward and the Cullen Clan. I instantly knew that they were vampires when I first saw them. I really did love Edward and it hurts a lot really that he left but I kinda accepted the fact that he was gone.

It's scary to actually even think that I was there the night Voldemort killed the Potters and that I was right next to Harry. After I was born the Order rescued me before my parents (Death eaters) or Voldemort came to know that I was one of the children from the prophecy. I was taken with the Potters into hiding so that I and Harry could be safe till sometime. But unfortunately on Halloween Voldemort striked. I hate my parents and Voldemort more than anything else especially the LeStranges- Bellatrix killed Sirius in front of Harry and me last year. And whenever I think of Sirius I feel like breaking down and I feel extremely guiltily because not only for the fact that I loved Sirius like a father and he was a very loving uncle to me..I can't believe my mother= his cousin killed him! And now I feel like I have nobody again. I mean don't get me wrong..., Yes I do have Charlie and Renee but they live in US since they got divorced. I do not visit them at all in the holidays , I stay at Hogwarts even in the summer as Charlie is not with Renee and Renee travels around with Phil. Anyways I was adopted by Charlie (he's an ex-auror) and Renee after my first year till then I lived in an orphanage and only after I got my letter I was extremely happy,excited and nervous all at the same time for the first time in my life. Hogwarts is my home. It always has been and always will be. Charlie and Renee split in my fourth year till then they previously lived in Britain. I then looked in the mirror again and morphed back to myself. I surprisingly have all the Black features- high cheekbones, aristocratic nose and heavy-lidded eyes. I in fact have hip length long blackish-brown hair and aqua blue coloured eyes. I did not resemble my parents much at all and I'm relieved for that reason. I am 5'7 and I'm 16 years old not 18. Dumbledore put an ageing spell on me to make me look two years older. I got changed now and I'm wearing a blue tank top and black 3/4 ths and simple black hoops.

Now since the Cullens left and my 6th year is going to start I might as well write a letter to Professor Dumbledore to ask whether I can get back to Hogwarts. So without hesitating anymore I took out my parchment and quill and I started writing my letter:

Professor Dumbledore,

I know you had sent me to Forks for my own protection but I really want to come back home. I miss my friends and Hogwarts a lot. So professor can you please give me permission to come back?

Your's truly,

Kiara Swan

I enchanted the letter with a blue and bronze coloured sach and then I whistled for my owl-Scarlett. Scarlett is a white barn owl with black streaks on her feathers. She has a mixture of black and yellow coloured eyes. She immediately came to my window sill and hooted. I then said 'Scarlett, I need you to deliver a letter to Professor Dumbledore for me. Can you do that?'. She pecked my finger in response and then I tied the letter to leg. I then swished my finger and concentrated on summoning my wand. I can do wand-less magic. Within a moment my wand got levitated to my hand. Then I swished my wand and put a time spell on Scarlett to transport her to Scotland immediately and the spell can also get her back soon as it opens a portal and transports anything to any place as directed like a portkey. Scarlett then flew away. I then sat on my bed with my wand on my lap. My wand is made from brich wood and is 13 and a half inches and made from the same Phoenix feather tail core of Harry's and Voldemort's wands. Then I heard a tapping noise on the windowsill and saw that Scarlett had returned. I opened my windowsill and untied the letter from Scarlett's leg. I started reading it.

It said:

Dear Kiara,

I had a certain doubt that you were not happy with me sending you to Forks and you have confirmed it now. Yes,you can return to Hogwarts Kiara and I myself will come and pick up as it's only August 20th today and Hogwarts won't start till September 1st as you know. You will stay at the Burrow till Hogwarts starts Kiara and I will be coming to pick you up at 8:42pm today

Your's sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

'Oh,That Old man..' I thought inwardly feeling warmth spread through me at the word 'Burrow'. I took a glance at the clock and saw that it was already 8:25pm. I took my wand and flicked it and said 'Pack' and all my belongings got packed into my trunk. I can do magic even though I'm not 17 yet because I'm in hiding and the whole point of going into hiding is keeping a low cover. Dumbledore had already taken permission from the Ministry so that I can use magic only at times of emergency or when I'm going return from hiding. Speaking of breaking rules reminds me of Harry ... He was pretty mad and irritated when I left...

FLASHBACK

I had packed my truck and Professor McGonagall was about to come to transport me to Forks.I was hoping Harry wouldn't notice that I was not I heard footsteps and I turned to see who was there.

Harry came running towards me with an exasperated expression and he said 'Kiara,Where in bloody hell are you going...Ron told me that you were leaving!? Why are you leaving exactly!?

'Im leaving Harry because Dumbledore thinks its too...unsafe for me now to stay in Hogwarts for sometime'

Harry's expression turned to fury

'Why you...,Why not me? Huh? Why is he sending only you for protection..Huh!?' he asked firing questions.

'Harry you were not even supposed to know! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm going to leave !' I said trying to make this as easy as possible .

'You didn't want your best friend to know!?FINE! Then Bye' he said looking furious and irritated.

That's when my temper started rising. Then I said 'FINE,you know what?! I don't have time for this Bye'

Then I saw Professor McGonagall coming back and then I turned my back against Harry and closed my eyes and held Professor McGonagall's hand and then we apparated to Forks.

END OF FLASHBACK

That conversation was definitely not a good one...

I sighed thinking about this.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring. I even downstairs to open the door and I saw that it was Charlie.

Charlie came in and then I told him everything about how Edward broke up with me and that I'm going back to Hogwarts.

Then he sighed and said 'I'm gonna miss you kiddo...' .

Then I smiled and replied 'Im going to miss you too Charlie.'

Then I saw the clock.. It was already 8:41 pm.

I said 'Okay, Charlie gotta go!' 'Be careful Kiara' ़़

'I will' I said.

I ran upstairs and then the clock striked 8:42 pm. Then there was a loud pop and there stood Professor Dumbledore.

He said 'Kiara, my dear..How have you been ? It is very nice to see you again'.

I smiled brightly and said ' Its nice to see you too Professor'.

Dumbledore then said 'Oh!,Let me take that charm off you accent' and he lifted his hand and swished his wand. 'Better?'

'Yes, Professor, thank you very much' I said with my original British .

I noticed his hand but I thought it was better not to ask.'Very well then Kiara, We are going to apparate to the Burrow , so hold my hand'.

I nodded my head and then held his good hand. Then a gush of wind surrounded us and we apparated outside the Burrow infront of the back door. Seeing the Burrow again,I felt overwhelmed. Nervous,excited,happy all at the same time..Hmmm...I wonder what's ahead of us this year...

AN:Phew!*wiping the sweat of my forehead*. That was long all right ...Hope you enjoy it probably next chapter next week... :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Coming Home

Chapter: 3 - Coming Home

Kiara and Dumbledore were waiting outside the Burrow.'Who's there?' said a nervous voice that Kiara recognised it as Molly Weasley.

'Declare yourself' said a nervous voice.

Dumbledore then said 'It is I, Dumbledore with Kiara who has now officially returned from hiding'.

The door opened at once. There stood short,plump and wearing an old-green dressing gown.

'Dumbledore, Kiara! Oh my Merlin! You have me quite a fright. I thought you were not going to arrive until this morning. Kiara, Dumbledore told me that you would be coming as soon as he got your letter so don't look so surprised dear' said Molly franticly.

'Oh' said Kiara.

Dumbledore then said 'I must be going now. See you at Hogwarts and G'nite Molly' and with another flick of his wand he disapparated.

Then Molly said 'Kiara come on in, you must be feeling very cold'.

And with that Kiara went inside the Burrow and shut the door and also entered the Burrow.

Then Molly asked 'Are you feeling hungry Kiara ?'.

Kiara then smiled sheepishly and said 'Yes, I am actually feeling a bit hungry to tell you the truth'.

Molly smiled warmly back and she flicked her wand it twice. She levitated a hot bowl of soup with some bread beside it on a slab of wood.

Kiara then started dipping the bread in the soup and she started eating it.

Then Molly said 'Kiara, how did you find it to see Charlie after such a long time?'.

Kiara then replied 'It felt really good, did Harry return from the Dursley's yet?'. Kiara was half-hoping she would say yes and vice-versa no also And then Molly said 'Yes dear he's here and even Hermione returned a few days before Harry'.

Kiara then started feeling very nervous after that. By then Kiara had finished her bread and she was drinking the last ounces of her soup and she was feeling very sleepy and so she stifled a yawn but Molly looked undeceived and immediately said 'Bed now, you can sleep in Ginny's room. Hermione and Ginny are asleep there right now and there is an extra bed'.

Kiara nodded and then Molly took her wand and flicked it. A ball of light appeared and it started moving towards Ginny's room.

Kiara then said 'G'nite ' and then Molly replied back 'Goodnight Kiara'.

Kiara then followed the light and went upstairs and saw that Ginny and Hermione were fast asleep.

Kiara then slumped on the empty bed next to Ginny and she took out her wand and whispered 'Nox' and then the light disappeared. She then fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning there was a loud sound and startled by that Kiara immediately woke up.

'Kiara you're back!' an excited voice chirped.

Then Kiara realised it was Hermione's voice. She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. She then turned and saw the three who had always been and always will be Kiara's best friends.

She was then engulfed in a huge hug from Hermione. She hugged Herm back. Hermione, then let go of her.

'Kiara, you're really back! 'exclaimed Ron.

'Yes, Ron I'm back for real and Hhii Har..'.

She stuttered the last part unsurely. Harry looked a bit unsure a little first and then 'Kia,...I need to tell you something..'. Kiara then said 'Me too'.

Then they both immediately bursted out and said 'I'm sorry!'. Harry and Kiara then bursted out laughing together.

Herm and Ron looked weirdly at them and asked them what happened.

Kiara said 'A tale to talk about later guys..'.

'So guys, I've been out of the loop the ENTIRE summer so please tell me details what happened since I left?..' asked Kia.

Hermione started talking (avoiding Sirius) saying 'Well,not much interesting happened but a new teacher has been recruited by Harry and Dumbledore for the position of potions master'.

'Oh' said Kiara surprised a bit

Then she asked 'But isnt Snape gonna be potions master this year too?.

'No, Horace Slughorn is. Me and Dumbledore went to his house and I convinced him to join as potions master this year as that's his speciality. Snape is getting the JOB he wanted for years' told Harry.

Realisation struck Kiara and then she said 'Oh no.. no ...No.., Please do not confirm what I'm thinking right now!...'

Herm then concluded saying that 'Yes...Snape is the DADA teacher this year'. Kiara looked baffled literally. Then she sighed and said 'This year is gonna be tough alrigh '.

Herm, Ron and Harry nodded and sighed too.

Harry then looked curiously towards Kiara and then said ' What happened in Forks?'

Kiara gulped nervously and said 'Umm..Its a long story so I promise to tell you guys afterwards K...?'

Harry and Ron looked suspiciously towards her but nodded. Kiara was nervously thinking about what would happen if they came to know of what happened in Forks.

Afterwards that morning Kiara had breakfast, talked to Fleur, had fun with Ginny and chatted with her for a while and then the three of them were sitting in Ron's room talking now.

Harry then said 'Dumbledore's giving me and you private sessions Kia this year..'.

'Do you know why does he wants to do so?' asked Kia.

Harry then said 'I don't exactly know based on what exactly, but I think it's definitely about the prophecy.'

Herm then said 'As you know Kia, nobody knew what the prophecy said, as it got smashed by our dear here..'. Harry glared playfully at Herm and Kiara giggled slightly at Hermione's comment.

'Apparently Dumbledore knows what it says!' said Hermione.

Kiara was a bit startled at this and then she asked 'So, finally what does it say?'.

Harry then looked at them with great effort. Hermione's expression showed that she didn't even want to know. Ron looked a bit amused but looked like he's gonna regret what's coming next. Kiara looked like she knew what was gonna come next.

Harry then said 'I heard the whole prophecy in Dumbledore's office, he was the one who heard the prophecy for the first time when it was told..so he told me. From what it said..'.

Harry then took a deep breath and sighed and continued to say 'It looks like me and Kiara are the ones, who have to finish off Voldemort.. at least that's what it said and when we get to that final stage either me and Kia will survive or Voldemort will..'.

Ron then suddenly exclaimed 'Blimey mate!, why didn't you tell me and Hermione this before itself ?!..'.

Harry then said 'Well because, I wanted to tell all three of you together at once'.

The four of them gazed at each other in silence for a moment.

Then Hermione frowned and said ' I wonder how we did our OWL's ?'.

Ron then barked out a laugh and said 'Only you Hermione, only you!..'.

Even Harry and Kiara cracked up and they also laughed at this.

Hermione frowned even further and asked 'What do you mean, Ronald?' making sure that she emphasised on his full name.

Ron glared at her for a moment and said 'Well, Hermione I meant that you are the one who worked hardest amongst us and you're the one worrying the most when we three are supposed to be doing so..!'.

Hermione then glared back at Ron and said 'Well, Ron even I worry'.

Harry then said 'Umm.. guys I just remembered speaking about our OWL's , we're supposed to be getting our results today. Dumbledore told me that we'll be getting them the day I arrived at the burrow'.

Hermione then said 'WHAT ! Harry how could you forget that ?!'.

Harry then said 'I'm soo sorry Hermione.. I completely forgot'.

Hermione then started panicking.

'Come on, Let's go downstairs now !' said Hermione and dragged the other three with her.

Herm started muttering under her breath about how she had made mistakes in Ancient Runes, Transfiguration etc.

Ron got irritated and said 'Hermione will you just shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous! And when you get your 10 "outstanding" OWLs..'.

'Don't, Don't ' said Hermione flapping her hands hysterically. 'I know I've failed everything!' she said.

Kiara then lost her last ounce patience and she shouted 'Can you two just calmed down ! None of us are gonna fail! Alright?'.

Harry then looked at the window and then Hermione screamed. Four black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger by the moment.

'They're definitely owls..' said Kiara. 'And they're four of them..' said Harry hastening to Kiara's side. Ron joined them and he stood beside Hermione.

The owls were flying directly towards the Burrow and each one of them were carrying a large square envelope. Mrs,Weasley then squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window.

One, two, three, four the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a straight line.

Then all four of them went and untied their letters and then Kiara slit the envelope open quickly and then rolled out the parchment.

The others ; Ron, Harry and Hermione also did the same. Kiara just wanted to get this over it and she quickly opened the parchment to reveal her results so she started reading her parchment.

It said :

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass grades : Outstanding (O) Fail grades : Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

KIARA ARMETIS SWAN HAS ACHIEVED :

Astronomy : E

Care of Magical Creatures : E

Charms : E

Defence against Dark Arts : O

Divination : A

Herbology : E

History of Magic : E

Potions : O

Transfiguration : O

Kiara re-read her parchment till she memorised her results. She couldn't

believe them! (her grades). She saw that she had only got an A in Divination as she couldn't see a thing. She had got an E in History of Magic and she was over the moon. She got an E only because of Hermione as she had made her study the night before the History exam.

She had done well in Charms, Herbology, Astronomy. She had got an O in three subjects!. She had got an O in Transfiguration, DADA, in spite of that pink toad Umbridge being their teacher and Potions too!.

She swamped her parchment with Harry and saw that he also got an O in DADA.

Harry stared at Kiara's parchment and said 'How the hell, did you get an E in History of Magic?! ..I collapsed half way through the exam!..'.

Kiara grinned sheepishly and said ' Well,..even my scar was burning like hell, but I somehow finished the exam.. but I can tell you this I got an E only because of Hermione'.

Harry grinned looking amused and he said 'Ya, now I remember you always could withstand pain slightly more then me'. At this comment Kiara's heart fluttered slightly when she saw Harry grin like that.

Then she pushed the feeling away being as stubborn as ever. Hermione and Ron saw Kiara's and Harry's grades and said 'Wow, you two did real good'.

Hermione took Kia's parchment and said 'Kia wow you got an O in DADA, Transfiguration and Potions'.

Ron then said 'Hermione you got nine O's and one E in DADA and you're actually disappointed aren't you?..'. Hermione just shook her head though Harry and Kiara laughed.

'Well, we're NEWT students now!' said Ron and he smiled widely.

He then said 'Mum, are there anymore sausages left? '.

Harry, Kia and Herm laughed hearing this looking at their ever-hungry friend.

They were happy that they had all done soo well and were going into their sixth year of Hogwarts.

Kiara's heart twinged slightly though everything was fine at the moment. As she thought 'How long will this happiness remain with them ?'..

* * *

AN : Guys, listen up I'm adding two new characters in the next chapter .. ok

And pls followers I'd LOVE some more reviews...And thanks guys fr all ur support and ..by the way I've got over 1500 views already!*squeal...* Anyways don't mind my blabbering nd + I've edited this chapter...

So till next time...,

Adinos Amigos


	4. AN: (Sorry even I hate these)

Hey guys I'm soooooo sorrryyyy... I'll be updating soon Ok ? but until then u gotta wait.. Ok?

I'm having a major writer's block. And I'm really sorry... I'll be finishing the story..

Writing soo. Guys..,


End file.
